Poems of the past now in the future
by mylifeisoverVallinsgone
Summary: These are poems about all the YuGiOh characters. Please read! BOTHER!
1. Why have you given up?

A/N: Everyone is always writing poems so I decided I would to. This one is going to be about all the characters. Like this one is about Ryou and maybe the next one will be about Joey. Get it. I am sorry if this does not live up to your experti' my Ryou fans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** Why did you give up?**

You're hidden inside,

Not able to be seen,

Your light so pure,

His darkness so evil.

Once Lone ago,

You cared what would happen,

But now,

You'd rather slowly die,

Than risk a fight.

Pull yourself together,

Think on your own,

Let the light shine through,

Let the darkness inside release,

Allow yourself to be the only one.

Your friends are here,

You were never the odd one out,

You were one of the leaders.

Let the Heavenly warmth shine on us once again.

We hunger for the once hope,

Bat all you have to do is try.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There is no hope,

There is no light,

By now it should all be gone.

No more faith,

No more love,

Just hurt.

I'll disappear,

You'll all forget,

Just wait.

It will be just like another missing child,

Searched for,

But eventually given up on.

I've given up,

So why haven't you?

Why do you persist to change me,

It's over,

The work has been destroyed,

And all that is left to do is watch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No, I refuse to leave it alone,

Don't go come back Ryou,

Come back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hope you liked it and I want to tell you guys that the poems I put up here, excluding this one, will not say who it is about. In the review tell who you think it is and on the next poem I will write who was right. But remember it doesn't start until the next poem.

Read and Review!


	2. The hidden code

A/N: Poem number two: I hope you liked the first one. If anyone was confused Yugi was speaking to Ryou. I hope that clears things up. Remember this poem starts the questioning. Question at bottom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The Hidden code**

He's hiding something from me,

I just know it.

I ask him questions,

And get no answers.

He tries to get along on his own,

But he needs me.

He once saved me,

He once was there.

Now he's gone,

But still here.

I hear him weep,

And try to help,

But when I do,

He says nothings wrong.

His heart is crushing,

His anger taking over,

I must stay because no one will.

No one cares,

But me.

No one knows him,

But me.

I must stay because I'm the only one,

If only those would know him,

If only those would trust him,

If only if only,

If only, my job would be actually fair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: The question is: Who is this about and who is speaking in it?

I will wait one week before I post again and say who got it right.

Read and review!


	3. All hope lifeless and torn

A/N: People people people please. Does this society not have any brains? Has our generation gone dumb? The only people, I am sorry to say, that at least tried to guess who it was were **Yugi'slightkeepsmepure** and **Kerochan606**! Just two! Come on! At least try to guess. Don't get me wrong I do thank all those who complemented me like **Sakina the Fallen Angel**., but I wish more people would tell their friends about it so they could be recognized and have their stories read by others. That was basically the whole point of this. Well, on with the poem. This poem also has a question at the bottom so please tell you friends on this site about it so they can guess and hopefully be recognized so many other people read their stories. So read the bottom. And for those who didn't guess, Mokuba was talking about Kaiba it was as **Kerochan606 **put it "Brotherly Fluff". So enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**All hope lifeless and torn**

Ancient rings around your neck

Keep you locked up tight.

The struggle you show

Only weakens your strength.

But the courage you hide

Like a frightened child,

Is the almighty,

Greater than any there was.

The bars around,

Confine and suffocate your spirit.

You're trapped,

You can't move,

This place you must remain forever.

The walls crumble,

But stay in place.

Your memories are fading,

Your heart breaking,

The tears welling

And washing away the hope.

The fear you feel is indescribable,

Not able to be shared with anyone else.

Although you try as you might,

The black takes you away.

You're stuck here with no survival,

No hope,

No love,

Only memories,

Of the forgotten past.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So the question is drum roll Who is this poem about, for extra credit lol who's point of view is it in?

Sorry it took so long to post but I was preoccupied with James Patterson's Maximum Ride : The Angel Experiment. That book is sooo awesome! You should totally read it.

Please read and review!


End file.
